Head Distress
Head Distress is a SpongeBob SquarePants from season 5. Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy (1 cameo) *Patrick *Squidward (2 cameos) *Mr. Krabs (1 cameo) *Tom *Fred *Scooter *Old Man Jenkins *Frank *Billy Plot This episode begins with Patrick coming out of his rock. People crowd around him and laugh at him. So Patrick starts laughing with them, causing them to stop laughing. Then Patrick walks to the Krusty Krab and even more people start laughing, making Patrick feel annoyed. When he is trying to think what he wants to order, Squidward starts getting angry and yells at Patrick to hurry. An other fish yells at him to hurry too, then Patrick decides to order a Krabby Patty. By the time he got to his table, there is a crowd of people laughing. This makes Patrick extremely annoyed, so he yells at them and asked why they are laughing. The people tell him they are laughing because of his pointy head. Patrick tells them to stop angrily. Instead, they laugh even harder. Patrick sits at his table and tries to not get angrier. A fish comes to his table who wants to talk to him about something, but Patrick thinks he's going to be made fun of again. So Patrick starts yelling and screaming and getting madder then he ever had before. Mr. Krabs comes out of his office and asks what all the yelling is about. Mr. Krabs finds out that Patrick was the one who was yelling. Mr. Krabs asks Patrick to stop yelling so that people can eat their meals in peace. Patrick tries to convince Mr. Krabs that he was not the one yelling, but fails to do so. Mr. Krabs goes back to his office. The fish start making fun of him again. Squidward joins the fish in making fun of him. Patrick then becomes inconsolable and runs out of the Krusty Krab crying. SpongeBob goes out of the kitchen and asks what is causing the laughter. A fish says they were laughing at Patrick's pointy head. SpongeBob, unamused, asks why they would do such a thing, and told them you should be ashamed of making fun of Patrick . He tells them to go and apologize to Patrick for making fun of him. The fish obey and head torwards Patrick's house, accompanied by SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Patrick is running home, still crying. Patrick is so sad that he doesn't even say hello to Sandy when he goes by her. When Patrick gets to his rock, he opens it up, goes in, and slams the rock closed. All of the fish who made fun of him have gotten to his rock. One fish knocks on his rock, but Patrick tells them to go away. The fish disobey and continue knocking. Patrick opens the rock and asks the fish what they want. The fish stand silently until SpongeBob tells them to say sorry. The fish say sorry, however SpongeBob knows they do not mean it, as they said it in a hesitant, dull tone. So SpongeBob tells them to apologize nicely. The fish obey and apologize nicely. Patrick excepts their apology. The fish become instantly bored because there is nobody to make fun of. The fish then decide to make fun of SpongeBob's holes, causing him to run home crying. The episode fades out and ends. Trivia/Goofs *The title card is similar to the title card for The Lost Mattress. *The title card music is "Happy Sponge Chase Vibes". *This is one of the few episodes in which SpongeBob does not appear at the beginning of the episode. *When this episode was first made, the plot was about Sandy trying to stop her headmistress moving her to a special science school, in order to stay in Bikini Bottom. This changed for unknown reasons. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Season 5 Category:Episodes